the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Now Canon Story! (Because, y'know, now it's canon)
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Now Canon Story! (Because, y'know, now it's canon) 0 Comments Helen Jekyll Helen Jekyll @dr_helen_jekyll a year ago ((So, @catthatter:disqus and I were chatting off the forum and ended up accidentally starting a rather casual Rp (hence why the first bit is in *'s), but it ended up being interesting enough that we decided to bring @jekyll1886:disqus into it as well! Long story short, the three of us decided that it'd be a good idea to make this story cannon, therefore I am posting it now! Within the TRPS timeline, this takes place anywhere between the November-December period of time. And, it is an entire 13 pages, which hopefully isn't too long to read. ^^' Key For The Story: Mags-- Short for Magnet, the writer for Helen Jekyll and Hela Hyde Cat-- Just Cat, the writer for Catt Hatter 86-- Short for Jekyll1886, the writer for Lewis Weir Here we are! The start--)) Hela: *footsteps near silent, she approached the Hatter from slightly behind* “Hello.” Catt: *a surprised noise escapes her and her hands go up in defense before she relaxes when she realizes it’s a friend* Hela: “Huh, so you do have self preservation... I couldn’t tell.” Catt: *She shifts uncomfortably in her shoes* Mags: *Hela steps close to Catt and peers down at her.* “Hey, you’re not allowed to die, alright?” Catt: *looks up at her timidly, and very confused* "H-huh? Hela: “You. Are not. Allowed. To die. Ever. Period.” *She tilts her head.* “Need I say it in another language?” “I don’t know how to make myself any clearer...” Catt: “I-I, uh..." "Why?" Hela: “She wrinkled her nose.* “The doctor would have a fit if you did— completely make a mess of things.” *She flashes a grin.* “Better you and her sanity stay intact, yes?” Catt: “O-okay." Hela: “Is that a promise you won’t go and get yourself offed, Hatter?” Catt: *meep!* "Y-yes! I-I'll do my best!" Hela: “Hmp. Glad to hear it.” *it sounds as if Catt has been dismissed.* Catt: *Catt doesn't catch the hint* *proceeds to stand there awkwardly* Mags: *Hela tilts her head slightly.* “...Any questions?” Catt: “Not really, it's just...kinda an odd request from you.” Mags: *Hela grinned.* “I know, right? Something I never thought I’d say. ‘Tis the oddest thing.” Catt: “...Agreed." Hela: “I think I might be getting the hang of this whole ‘only murder those you can actually get away with’ thing!” Catt: "...." "...okay." Mags: *Hela blinked at her and looked almost sheepish.* “Ah, but still not so great at the... acting ‘normal’ thing...” Catt: *she nods* "Normal is hard." Hela: “...I’m not trying to be unsettling... just... not... constantly murderous...” Catt: “That's a good place to start.” Hela: “Catt... do I scare you?” Catt: “People scare me." Hela: “I can understand that... but do you see me as a threat?” Catt: “...You shot me." Hela: *A huff.* “I know that, but that was a while ago... I want to know if you still do.” Catt: "You are the only person to have ever shot me. It would be foolish to ignore your track record." Hela: “So yes then... You still see there being a chance of me hurting you... maybe even a high one.” Catt: "The people closest to you have the greatest chance to do you harm, thus they are the greatest threat." "Only trust and sentiment keep them from murder." Hela: *A blink in surprise.* “You consider me close to you?” Catt: "Closer than most." Hela: “That’s... awfully surprising, considering... everything...” a pause. “You don’t just mean the doctor, do you?” Catt: "Her too." "But not exclusively.” Hela: “I think you might need to change up a few things in your social life, if I’m considered near and dear to your heart...” Catt: "A familiar harm is more welcomed than unfamiliar kindness. I do try to think the best of people, but don't mistake that for trusting easily." Hela: “...I can’t tell if you trust me or not.” Catt: "I trust you to be you." Hela: “And what is it, in your mind, that I do as myself?” Catt: "...." Hela: “What do you think I’ll do? Kill, cheat, steal, lie? Do you think I have any limits with my morals, hm? Do you think I’ll ever find myself faced with a task I believe is wrong?” *Soft but unwavering, her tone was lacking all emotion save intrigue.* Catt: "You will do what you think is most to your benefit at the time. Usually without regard for consequences, especially for other people.” Hela: *A smile twitched at her lips.* “That certainly sounds like me...” Catt: "...Is that good?" Hela: “I don’t know. Depends on what I want from you...” Catt: "Fair enough. I'll try not to be something you want stuff from." Hela: “Even if I want... what’s the word... companionship from you?” Catt: "...That doesn't sound like something you would actually want, so I would always wait for the other shoe to drop." Hela: “Ah... I see.” Catt: "...Sorry, did I say something wrong?" Hela: *She shook her head after a moment.* “No... nothing I should be surprised by.” Catt: “I’m sorry.” Hela: “For what, me making a mess of things?” Catt: "For me not being able to let go of the past." Hela: “Learning from the past is merely survival 101. And you do want to live, so... can’t be helped.” Catt: “I, guess that’s fair...” “I still feel bad about it though.” Hela: “It’s a waste of time and energy... you can’t help it, same as I can’t go back and change it.” Catt: "Better just to move forward and try to make the best of things, huh?" Hela: “Heh, that’s the only way I can live... moment by moment.” Catt: "Seems like the only way to live." Hela: “Without giving the past nor future so much as a glance...? I agree...” Catt: "Well, you need to learn from past mistakes, or else run into them again. But yeah." Hela: *a shrug* “Familiar hurt over unfamiliar territory... stay the same and your problems will too.” Catt: "It's dumb luck though if none of them kill you." Hela: “Guess I’ll just sit ‘round ‘till my luck runs out then, eh? ‘Tis only a matter of time..” Catt: “I’d rather you didn’t.” Hela: “Obviously... for whatever reason, you care...” Catt: "...You are familiar to me, and irreplaceable." Hela: “You are familiar to me and invincible...” Catt: “Invincible?” Hela: “You can’t die... your injuries healed,” She snapped her fingers, “Just like that. I knock you down, you get back up. I tell you to stay the hell away from me, you come back with cookies. I lash out with words and hold you down, and still, still you apologize for only yourself and stay my side, should somebody see...” Catt: "Isn't that what friends do?" Hela: “Not when your so called ‘friend’ returns none of it... I’ve never even thanked you.” Catt: "Well, you/Helen aren't being given up on. So... Uh... Deal with it." *she's nervous* Hela: “I’d rather not... ‘deal with it’... I want you to cut it out...” Catt: "I'm friends with Helen, and friends don't give up on each other." Hela: “She wants you to cut it out as well... where do you think all of this-“ She gestures to herself with an annoyed snarl. “-comes from?” Catt: "She wants me to leave for different reasons. And I'm still not going to indulge her self-depreciation." Hela: “Yet you’ll indulge yours by playing nice with the Hyde and getting yourself trodden on all the while...” Catt: "It's not, self depreciation if you deserve it. It's normal." Hela: She scoffed. “It’s what you think you deserve... Well, the doctor thinks she should be hung... or far worse.” Catt: "Exactly why I'm not going to abandon her. She deserves good things." Hela: “And with that logic, so do you... better things than sticking around the likes of me.” Catt: "I don't hang out only with you, it balances out." Hela: “I don’t think any amount of warm smiles and idle chatter could make up for the... eggshells I make you walk over and the hoops you have to jump through... and even with all that work, you still end up hurt...” Catt: *shrug* "I've just accepted that as part of our relationship." Hela: “Well stop. I don’t want it. You shouldn’t want it. Cut. It. Out.” Catt: "Only if you start being nice to yourselves." Hela: *This causes her pause.* “...Explain...” Catt: "If you learn to love yourself, you won't need me. I will serve no purpose." Hela: “Lewis said it’ll take years... you can’t stay that long.” Catt: "Why not?" Hela: “Look, it’s been what, two years? I’ve already shot you, nearly assaulted you with broken glass... what’s next? A knife to the gut? Poison in your drink? Just imagine what all I could do between now... and finally being ‘healed’...” Catt: "In your defense, it's been a while since your last assault. You're already getting better!" Hela: “But how many times have my words cut like knives? Don’t think I don’t see you flinch... The deepest wounds are the ones that can’t be seen.” Catt: "...How would you know that?" She asks solemnly. Hela: “Because I carry over twenty years worth of them...” Catt: "All the more reason for me to give you nice, kind words." Hela: “I am not your problem to fix...!” Catt: "Perhaps not. But you are my friend to help, support, and care for." Hela: “Friendship is a road that goes both ways... I’m not taking a step towards you.” Catt: *shrug* Hela: “Catt. Back off before I make you...” Catt: *gives her a blank look* Hela: “I won’t lay a finger on you... but you will back off...” Catt: "Why." Hela: “Why should you back off?” Catt: "Why would I abandon my friends." "You matter too much to me." Hela: “Because if you don’t back off... I’m putting my blades to use... I just got ‘em back and I’ve been itching to draw blood...” Catt: "...." Catt is just giving her a placid look. Like she almost expected to be threatened again. Her guard remains down. Hela: “Nothing to say? Fine then.” *Quick as whip, a small knife was drawn from a hidden pocket within her waistcoat as she approached Catt, eyes stormy as ever.* Catt: *Catt barely twitched at the blade, mostly at the sudden movement.* Mags: *Hela stopped only a few inches in front of her and stood holding Catt’s gaze for a moment, her jaw set. Then, in another flash of movement and with a grand gesture, the small knife held in her left hand was used to cut a thin line along the side of her own right arm, the wound immediately beginning to bleed, though it was only a few inches long. Her teeth gritted, though she made not a sound other than the speeding up of her breath.* Catt: *The instant red was seen, the knife was snatched from her hand.* "No." *Catt growled, glaring at her.* *Hela had never seen such an expression on her face before.* Mags: “If I won’t touch you and words and logic can’t convince you, maybe your own bleeding heart can...” *Hela retreated several steps, holding her arm, watching Catt carefully.* Catt: "I'm telling Lewis." Mags: *Her eyes widened then narrowed with a huff.* “Fine... go ahead... but give me the knife back...” Catt: "That wasn't defense, and I'm not about to leave you unattended with a sharp edge when you're using self-harm to manipulate me." Mags: “Would you believe me if I said it was to defend myself from you?” She held out her uninjured arm, palm up to accept the weapon. “Come on... I won’t... use it again... Just give it here.” “I’ll... come with you to Lewis and everything... just give me my knife.” Catt: “Darn right you’re coming.” She tightens her grip on the knife. “Why should I believe you won’t use it on yourself again?” Mags: “I kept my other promises… I haven’t touched you.” Her hand dropped back to her bleeding arm. “You talked about trust… Well, you can’t build that if you don’t give someone a chance.” There was a hint of desperation building beneath her quiet explanations. Catt: “Fine.” Catt reluctantly handed the blade back to her bleeding friend. “Don’t fall behind.” She pulled the Remus Glass out of her Hatt, and with a prick of her finger, set off to find Dr. Weir after grabbing the injury to slow the bleeding. Mags: She let out a sigh of relief and carefully wiped the blade clean on her sleeve before tucking it back into her waistcoat, biting back a sharp curse at Catt's fingers wrapping around her arm. "Hey, hey, be careful, that stings!" Hela hissed, keeping pace to lessen the pressure on her wound. 86: Lewis nearly ran into them literally rather than merely figuratively as he rounded a bend in the hall at speed, only just leaping to the side in time to avoid impact. “What the bloody Hell happened?” he cried at the sight. Worry was as plain to see on his face as the doctor’s bag was in his hand. Catt: “Hela cut herself.” Catt said bluntly. Mags: Something between panic and frustration sparked in her eyes as she shot Catt a look before ducking her head with a huff of breath. She kept her mouth shut, tension building in her shoulders. 86: It was obvious Lewis wanted to enquire further about what had happened. Yet he put his own concerns aside for the moment, choosing instead to focus on the injury at hand. Before long, the wound had been cleaned and bandaged. “There now,” he pronounced. “That should do it.” He looked from his patient to Catt and back. “How exactly did this come about?” he asked carefully. Catt: “She, was trying to force me to abandon our friendship, and cut herself to apply pressure to that end.” Catt’s gaze wandered, but never met his or Hela’s. Mags: During the treatment, Hela had taken great pains to avoid looking at Weir, complying rather stiffly with whatever requests he made. Even after he’d finished, she still kept her gaze down on her now-bandaged arm, carefully flexing her fingers. Her hand was trembling, and she chose again not to speak. 86: “Ah,” said Lewis after a moment. “I see.” A sigh. “Well,” he concluded, addressing his patient. “I doubt your counterpart is going to be too happy about this.” Catt: “Nobody is!” Catt quipped, uninvited. Mags: "It's not as if she ever cared about my feelings," Hela finally answered in a quiet growl, clenching her shaking hand into a fist, "Besides, now we can finally call it even." "Tit for tat, an eye for an eye, vos adepto quid des," She continued, now snarling at the floor through gritted teeth, "What's one little cut compared to her trying to destroy me?" 86: “Indeed,” Lewis concurred with Catt. ‘Hela’ spoke. Weir raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at her, as if to say, “Kindly don’t force my hand here.” Catt: “An eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind.” Catt grumbled. Mags: At the look from Weir, she flushed, swallowing hard as her seeming ire vanished. Her voice shook when she spoke again. “What do you want from me, a confession?” In front of Catt? “At the very least, you’ve an office, so let’s use it.” 86: “As you wish,” Weir conceded. He walked calmly to his office, listening for his patient to follow. He held the door open for her when they got there. Catt: Unsure if she was invited, Catt lingered a ways behind them. Mags: Hela kept obediently at his heels, her head low. At the doorway, she stopped, giving Weir a distressed, almost pleading look, mouth half opened to speak… but, faltering at the sight of Catt coming along, she continued into his office with her head sinking again, along with her spirits. 86: Contrary to her belief, Weir didn’t desire a confession--at least, not at this point. Instead, he took a seat and asked quietly, “Do you still have the blade that did this?” Catt: Catt waited outside. Mags: With a nod, she withdrew the small knife from its hidden pocket in her waistcoat, holding it out for him to see. “Catt… almost didn’t let me have it back,” She explained softly, remaining on her feet. 86: The door was still open, as no one had closed it. Lewis nodded. “I...think it would be best if you left it with me for the time being,” he asserted softly, and held out his hand. Catt: Internally, Catt allowed for a small sigh of relief. Mags: The color left her face as she tightened her grip on the handle. Her gaze was threatening to moisten when she looked him in the eye. “You’ll, have to give it back.” A swallow. “Promise?” 86: “I promise to return your knife to you, Hela,” replied Lewis with a slow dip of his head, raising his gaze to meet hers as he said the name. “At the appropriate time.” Catt: Catt shuffled her feet. Mags: The despair that had been digging in its thorns left her in a shaky exhale, relief flooding in to take its place "Thank you, Lewis." She handed over the blade with a muted look of gratitude, then sank back into one of the chairs set in front of the desk. Perhaps this situation was salvageable after all. 86: “You’re welcome,” he returned. “Given the circumstances, I shall accompany you to your room,” he declared as he rose and gestured toward the door, indicating she should precede him out of the office. Catt: Catt stayed leaning against the door, waiting to follow them out. Mags: "Oh, right," Hela said, getting back to her feet, "Of course." Dipping her head briefly to Catt as she passed by, she stepped into the hallway to await Lewis, her arms folded behind her back. 86: Lewis exited, shut and locked the door, and thanked Catt for bringing this to his attention. He walked along with his patient. Catt: “Ah, you’re welcome. I’m glad to be of assistance, where I can.” She answered, following after them. Mags: After a hesitant glance from Catt to Lewis and back, Hela fell in step beside Weir, moving her hands to her pockets as she ducked her gaze. 86: Lewis nodded in response to Catt, glad of her sentiment. Before long, they arrived at Hela’s door. “Here we are,” remarked Weir. He turned to his kin. “I know our session wasn’t scheduled to take place till later, but given what’s happened...perhaps we ought to talk?” he suggested quietly with a tilt of his head. Catt: “Uhm, should I, ah, go?” Catt asked, pointing down the hallway sheepishly. Mags: She nodded in response to Weir’s question, but Catt’s was met with an uncertain look. “The… sessions I have with Dr. Weir are intended to be private,” She stated in the most confident voice she could muster, finding her throat suddenly dry. 86: “I’m afraid they are,” agreed Lewis with an apologetic look. Catt: Her cheeks flushed as she realised she probably was supposed to leave earlier. “Ah, yes. Sorry!” Giving a small bow, she shuffled quickly away to the library for some reading. Mags: With a slight cringe, she watched Catt disappear down the hallway. I'm sorry you had to go through this. Once the Hatter was out of sight, it was as if someone had cut her free from marionette strings, her whole body sagging with a weight she hadn't before allowed herself to show. "Shall we get started, then?" asked Helen wearily (as it was Helen, after all一had been the entire time, even if she wore her counterpart’s form), stepping into her room. 86: Weir watched Catt go, feeling the awkwardness of the situation. His patient--whom he’d known to be Helen the entire time--spoke. “Do let’s,” he agreed as he followed her in, shutting and locking the door behind them. The pair of them then spent the better part of the afternoon working through their session together. ~~*~~ Recommend 8 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top